Silence is Golden abandoned
by RaineyDais
Summary: Link was born mute, but has attended public school since he was taught how to sign and write. He meets Zelda, who also knows sign language, and she agrees to translate for him. They form a close bond, and Link discovers that he has feelings for her. Modern Highschool AU Zelink (rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**Silence is Golden  
Chapter 1**

_**A/N- So this is new. I decided that maybe I should take a break from the still sporadically updated OOtS for this. This is coincidentally, my first Legend of Zelda story, first AU (and modern AU) and first story to fully use cannon characters as the main characters. Soooo uhhh good luck me?  
I will not have a particular update order, but this may get updated more often as I will not have to be caught up in a show in order to write it. So yeah.**_

_**Link**_

* * *

People always say that children should be seen and not heard. However, people see children who cannot or will not talk as an anomaly, disabled in a way. People veiw me as such, as I was born mute.  
When I was born, I did not scream. I have not said my first words yet, either.  
I was five when I began learning sign language with my parents, as a way to communicate with them. Although I got lucky, and am still able to hear, I must either write everything down on paper, or sign everything.

After I finished learning the basics of sign language, up to the third grade level, my parents insisted that I go to a private school specializing in kids who have lost or never had visual or auditory senses.  
I insisted that I go to a normal school like the other kids in my neighborhood. So they taught me to the first four years I attended public school, it was hell. I had no friends, and the teachers pitied me.  
Then, in middle school, some members of a school club came to me and asked me if I could teach them sign language, as their leader, Zelda, who knew sign language as well, would not.

Saria, Malon, Mido Ruto, and Midna were their names. I held mini classes after school for them, and eventually, Zelda began attending. We would talk in sign language, and she agreed to be my translator so that I would not have to carry around a dry erase board everywhere.  
With her becoming my voice, her brother, Sheik and another boy, Kafei started talking to me.  
That was in middle school, two years ago. Today is the first day of our junoir year, and today is the first time in three months I will be able to see most of them.

* * *

Zelda and Sheik, however, ended up moving into the apartment next door in order to help me out, after my parents left me.  
I get out of bed and look at the clock. It's only five thirty. Deciding to hop into the shower, I grab the clothes I am going to wear today. After a half an hour, I get out and get dressed, and eat breakfast.  
Seven o'clock comes, and I open the apartment door, quite literally running into Zelda and Sheik.

'Fancy meeting you here' I sign, looking at them both.  
Sheik is the first to speak, not knowing sign language, asks Zelda to translate.  
"He said 'Fancy meeting you here,' Sheik. Maybe if you payed attention to the lessons I tried giving you, you would know this," She says, signing everything out of habit.

Today is already off to a great start, I can feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silence is Golden  
Chapter 2**

_**A/N- Happy fucking New Years guys. Here's to hoping that this year doesn't suck as much, eh? Somehow I got this chapter done somewhat quickly (by my speed) so yeah. I hope all you guys had a very happy holiday season, and blahblahblah. I will say one thing though- I AM going to make changes to chapter one so that you guys will understand better what is in my head for this story. I guess that I was in a rush to write at the time, as it was like, 6:30 AM when I wrote it, so yeah.**_

* * *

_**Link**_  
Zelda and I continue to sign to each other while walking out of the apartment complex, and Sheik's complaining begins.  
"So, you guys are just going to let me sit here, bored as always, and have a silent conversation? I mean, Link, I understand your silence, but for Naryu's sake Zelda, at least translate him for me!" He whines, and I roll my eyes while signing something to Zelda quickly.

She nods and turns to Sheik, expertly navigating the halls of the building, and speaks. "Link tells me to tell you to quit your goddamn whining. And you should DEFINATELY learn sign language, you lazy bum!" she says, punching him on the shoulder lightly and jokingly.

Sheik looks towards me, asking for confirmation that I did say this, and I shake my head, signing to Zelda to tell Sheik what I actually said.

She sighs, and translates correctly this time. "What Link ACTUALLY said was that if you want to converse with us, learn sign language so that your poor sister doesn't have to act like she is talking to herself. But he really is right,"

'Of course I am right,' I sign to her, opening the exit of the building.

We walk in silence, not signing untill we get to the bus stop, where we can barely sit down before the biggest asshole in the school walks up to us.

'Oh shit. Not Ganon,' I sign quickly to Zelda, who looks up at him. The gorrila of a man barely looks at us before he starts speaking

"Hey mute asshole, what's up?" He says in his annoyingly deep and menacing voice. "Oh wait, you can't fucking talk. Probably from swallowing too much as a kid, right?"

I roll my eyes, and sign to Zelda precisely what I want to say before she translates, and I warn her not to say what she truely wants to say.

"Link asks if that is how your voice got so scratchy and deep, because with all the jokes you make, you obviously have some experience in the matter. He also notes how much of a dickbag you are today," She says with an expert amount of cold cruelty in her voice.

The insults do not faze Ganon, as he looks down at me just before the bus arrives. "For someone who cannot speak, you sure do talk alot of shit. You are really fucking lucky that this is a school day. I will end you eventually," He says before walking off again, most likely skipping school.

We get on the bus, and I sit next to Zelda as always, who quietly gets sucked into the world of fiction novels. I stare at her without realizing it, and I barely have time to look away before she looks up at me.

For the first time, I find Zelda as beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silence is Golden  
Chapter 3**

**A/N- Hey lovely people! Long time no see eh? Well, I have been gone for three months? IDK. Life kind a kicked me in the ass, like, school got serious, Every member of mi familia got in trouble with the law (save a few members) and my father got out of prison, so yeah. I'm just stressed beyond belief. Well, not to mention that I nearly had to sell my guitar to help my parents pay rent... but wwhatevver. I'm alive. Want to know what would be nice though? If Windows 10 had Office for free. **_***stares at microsoft expectantly***_**. But anywhore, I do not have internet ATM, so yous guys might not get a reply from me if you msg me at (insert contact info here). BUT TO THE STORRRRRYYYYY**

**Soundtrack of the day- just some Shit by Trocadero, Random Vocaloids, and Nonelikejoshua.**

_**Zelda**_

__'I know you are staring at me, Link' I sign quickly, catching the attention of the green clad boy beside me. He jumps, as if startled by my hands, and he begins to blush.

'Maybe you shouldn't have interrupted the veiw' He replies, shaking his head jokingly.

'Well, I guess I can be relieved that you are looking at me' I I fire back just as fast, trying to bait him into a trap.

'Why would that be, my dear friend?' He inquires, taking the bait.

I smirk, and quickly put on a straight face. 'I was beginning to think that you had a thing for my brother. I mean, if you do, that's fine, but just make sure he stays quiet when I'm home,' Nailed it. He took that bait like he has been starving for days and just got delivered a meal.

'I am afraid to inform you, but as attractive as I find Sheik, he just isn't my type. Too loud. I know, such a dissapointment for you,' He smiles playfully, catching on to the game we play.

'I am really dissapointed. Sheik keeps saying how he thinks you are the one for him,' I lie, pretending to frown and wipe a tear from my eye.

The bus jerks to a stop, causing me to hit my head on the seat ahead of us. 'Never going to get used to that,' I sign speedily, gathering my belongings an heading to class with Link.

_**Link**_

Want to know what sucks? Substitute teachers.

Want to know what sucks more? Substitiute teachers who don't know of your conditions.

"My name is Mr. Ingo, and Just raise your hands for attendance. A peep out of anyone, and I will write you up," The sub says, clearly with a stick up his ass or something, as he is coming off as a prick.

"You two. Mr. Kokiri and Ms. Harkinian, Seperate your desks!" He barks, following through with a loud bang on the desk. Writing some math equation down, he immediantly calls on me, and I sign the answer to Zelda.

"Link says that the answer is-" She begins, before being cut off by Ingo.

"I am pretty sure that Mr. Kokiri can answer himself, Ms. Harkinian. Detention after school for you," Yeah. He is definately a prick.

"He can't sir, he wa-" She tries telling him, once again getting cut off.

"Lunch detention too, Harkinian. Keep it up and you'll get a week's worth of detention. I do not care if he is Din's freaking son. He can speak for himself,"

"That's the thing sir, he is unable to speak!" She almost yells, hurting my ears. I quickly sign a thank you to her, and she smiles at me.

"Okay then, Detention for both of you. For being a smart ass and for not letting me know. Take it up with the principal later if you have a problem with it, _capiche_?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Silence is Golden  
Chapter 4**

_**A/N- HEYO I'm Back. Technically speaking, I am Justin, but wwhatevver. So, the week after I type this story up (I typed this on 6-2) is the week of the last day of my sophomore year of hellschool. Which means that I will be able to make the chapters to any stories I want much, MUCH more. I just will not be able to post them, due to lack of internet. But how are y'all? I recently noticed that this shitty story o' mine reached 1000+ views on FF, and I must thank you all. On Ao3 however, I havent posted ch 2 yet...probably because of the difficulties of editing. Special thanks, like always, to my beta-reader, who seems to exist only on Ao3, Shadowmaster68, for beta reading for me and being patient while I get all my issues sorted out.**_

_**Le soundtrack of the day- Falling in Reverse, Garbage, Mike Oldfield, Billy Talent, ect**_

_**Link**_

'What a royal asshole,' I sign at Zelda, facing her while walking down the hall. 'Like, on a scale of one to General Onyx, he was about Happy Mask Salesman,'

She bursts out laughing at this comment. "I'm pretty sure that that is not how one to ten scales work, Link," she states.

'Well, here's how the general asshole scale goes. One, Ruto's dad, Sheik on a bad day, Mido, that guy who works at the windmill, Gerudo Female Penitentiary Guards, Zant, Happy Mask Salesman, Ghirahim, General Onyx and the secret rank of Ganon. I can't rate anyone at that rank because it is reserved for him only. He's just that much of a speaking of Satan's toilet baby, there he is!' I motion towards the in school suspension room, where Ganon is sitting at a desk that happens to be way too small for him.

"I'm pretty sure that the desk is the one being punished, not him..." she says, somehow with a straight face.

We reach the principal's office, and Zelda tells me to wait outside, because even though Principal Gaebora is nice, he will not deal with both Zelda and I's issues at the same time.

To pass the time, I bring out my history textbook, and begin reading about the Hero of Time, and how, as a kid, saved not only Hyrule, but also the country of Termina. He was believed to be blessed by the goddesses, and from what the textbook says, it seemed to be true.

After about ten minutes, she returns, handing me a lollipop.

"He will deal with Ingo personally. We also do not have to go to the detention on account of intolerance. So yeah. Let's go get lunch, shall we?"

'It's like... ten. Tad bit early for lunch, don't you think?' I reply, a tad bit confused.

I can tell by the look she gives me that she knows I am right. For once.

**Zelda**

Smooth, Zelda. Lunch at ten, on a school day... I think, mentally kicking myself in the ass.I had a good chance, and, but nevermind.

'Well, we could cut class and get breakfast, but we would need a ride...' Link signs to me, almost reading my mind.

"Malon could give us a ride, couldn't she? I mean, it would give her an excuse to get out of school, and bring Sheik," It was no secret that Malon and Sheik liked each other. They were just too proud- or too stubborn- to admit it.

Now the only issue was getting out of class.

'We could just leave, like we did before. I'm sure that Gaebora won't mind. We ARE his favorite students,' Link seemingly reads my mind again.

He knows me too well... I nod in agreement, and I send a group text to Sheik and Malon.

Zelda: Hey, Link and I are cutting class to go get food, want to join us?

Malon: I take it that I am only coming to provide transportation?

Zelda: Well, that is part of the reason. Plus, I know you like Sheik, and he likes you, so I figured, since I can't leave without him, I could bring you. And I will pay for the food

Sheik: I DO NOT LIKE HER

Malon: I DO NOT LIKE HIM

Malon: But I guess I will come, seeing as there is food involved.

Sheik: Might as well tag along

Zelda: Meet us at Malon's truck in ten.

I close the conversation, and start walking to the truck, Link not far behind.

** A/N- I am now going to reply to your reviews.**

**RZ1- **Great story! I'm trying to support your story and keep it good but no one will help because you need to upload more please if you have any free time please dedicate it to this fanfiction story. , .P.S. Can you make the chapters longer?

**I can try to lenghten the chapters this summer, but seeing as I am lucky if motivation and writers block cooperate, I cannot guarentee longer chapters. Sorry ^^**

**Lillyanna32- **I really wanna read more! I'm very interested in this story, it is so good already!

** Why thank you. I personally belive that my writing is shit, so this goes a long way.**

**dbzgtfan2004-**This is a good story. Please continue. Link and Zelda forever.

**Yes. Zelink is best ship 2k all**

**Once again, I apologize for not being able to post these shitty and short chapters. I will post when I get the chance**


	5. Chapter 5

**Silence is Golden  
Chapter 5**

** A/N- I have returned for another chapter, ya weebs. I love all you guys for supporting but yeah. I have to get my ass in gear and shit, so I will attempt to update more. So yeah. Law trouble in family, blahblahblah. SSDD. Oh, and trying to figure myself out. that is always fun, right? Also, I am working on getting a team together for a visual novel. Should be fun.  
Soundtrack of the day: A7X, NoneLikeJoshua, Veela, Deadmau5, Eminem, BVB, Jeff Wiliams, Metallica, Ephixa, Tech N9ne.  
**

_**Link **_

It really didn't take long for Malon and Sheik to escape from the school. And they arrived together.  
'Do you think they just arrived together? Or that they were together beforehand?' I sign to Zelda.

'They had class together, but I think we should tease them, don't you?' She replies quickly, seeing them approach.

"Hey, you two. Have fun together beforehand?" She asks the pair, much to Sheik's dismay. Malon, however, simply laughs.  
"I hope you know that the truck only has three seats. And since I am driving, you, Link and Sheik have to figure out who sits on who's lap," She laughs even harder, hopping in the truck.  
A few games of rock, paper, scissors later, and I end up with one Zelda Harkinian on my lap. Not a bad thing, but Sheik laughing endlessly on the way towards the diner was.  
'Why did you have to pick scissors. He was clearly going rock!' Zelda says, probably cursing her fate. 'At least your lap is comfortable,' Well, I suppose that is good for me.  
We get to the diner, and immediately Zelda jumps off my lap, and at the same time, smacks both Sheik and I in the head.  
"That's for risking my dignity on a game of rock, paper, scizzors," She says, running into the diner.  
"That was rude," Sheik says, rubbing his cheek. I can't help but agree with him, realizing that I need Zelda to communicate with anyone.  
_**Zelda**_  
I run into the diner, quickly grabbing a seat, before Sheik can make anymore jokes. I already know that Link is going to sit next to me, if only so I can give the waitress his order.  
Sheik and Malon join me, followed by Link. As I thought, Link slides into the booth right next to me.  
'It sucks not being able to talk,' Link says, seemingly out of nowhere. 'I can't even tell Sheik how much we deserved being hit,' That explains the random, and depressing statement. A bad joke.  
'I meant only to hit Sheik. Sorry, Link,' I reply back, shaking my head. I really didn't mean to hit Link, but I did mean to chew him out. "Next time, at least do something related to luck. Luck is purely unbiased," I say, looking at Sheik.

After a while of looking at menus and teasing Sheik and Malon, everyone decides what they want, and just in time, the waitress arrives. She turns out to be a family friend who I have not seen in ages.  
"Impa?" I ask, wanting to make sure.  
''Hey Zelda- Wait. Why aren't you in school?" Impa asks, giving Link, Sheik, Malon and I a very stern look. "And why did you drag Sheik with you? He has troubles with his studies as it is,"  
Sheik grimaces at this remark, and I laugh. "The substitute teacher gave Link here," I motion to the Kokiri family member sitting next to me, "A very hard time, so Gaebora let us cut class after we reported him. Simple, really," I finish, grinning.  
"Link, huh. May I talk to you real fast Link?," She says, looking him in the eyes.  
He gets up without protest and I attempt to follow suit. Sheik stops me though.  
"Let them discuss it alone. Link has his phone to type on, remember?" he tells me, providing a very valid point.

_**Link**_

Impa leads me down the aisle, taking me to a dark-ish corner. "Who are you to Zelda?" She asks, glaring at me. "She never sits in the same booth with other people,"  
I remember that not everyone knows Hyrulian Sign Language, and I take out my phone and type out a very speedy reply. [I am just a friend of hers, and she translates my sign language for me. Keeps me in public schools,]  
"Just... Be nice to her. I taught her sign language, so I suppose it is good that she gets to use it. Now, lets get your orders, yeah?" She leads me back to the table, where everyone seems to be playing some kind of game.  
"Ten rupees says that Link got chewed out for being to close to me," Zelda says, looking to me for confirmation.  
'You would be right. Kinda,' I sign, much to her joy.  
We place our orders, and I spot a group of people who I wish I could never see again. Gannon and his group of mega-douches walk in to the diner, and luck has it, spot me immediately.  
So much for a fun meal.  
**  
A/N- Comment replies 2: Now with a tad bit more confidence!**

RZ1- **I am not going to bother pasting all those comments. I do have internet now, so I can try to update more, but it is through something almost as bad as Comcast, so... yeah.**

Lilyanna32- I'm looking forward to more chapters. And you're welcome! Your writing is not "shit".  
**Thank you for the complement. And more will come. I promise to have the next one by the time I get pregnant.**

PKMN Trainer Red- ...

...

RZ1...  
PKMN Trainer Red wants to battle!  
Go! Torterra! I know you can do it!  
Red sends out Charizard!  
Torterra use Giga Impact!  
The attack missed!  
Foe Charizard uses Flare Blitz!  
Super Effective!  
Critical Hit!  
Torterra fainted!  
XxMutexX has no more pokémon left!  
Gave all your ¥ to Red...  
XxMutexX blacked out!

And thats why he doesn't update! '-'  
**\- Basically. I think? I mean, explains why I am broke and why I have a bad memory...**

misfit jr- Hell Yes! Epic story  
**-Just wait until Zelda U comes out. More characters to ship. hehehheheheehehe**

TriforceOfDerp- This story is awesome, please continue it!  
** -I have a bad habit of not updating, not discontinuing stories. So it will be updated**


	6. Chapter 6

**Silence is Golden**

**Chapter 6**

** A/N- BUT WAIT, HE ISN'T DEAD, JUSTIN SURPRISE! THERE IS A PC IN HIS HANDS, AND BOREDOM IS HIS EYES! Long time no see? I mean, two months is tame for a no show like me (almost a year since I updated Out of the SHDWs, my RWBY story), but I apologize. Between AP US History, suicidal friends and being put to work for my friend as an editor and character builder for his novel, I have had alot on my plate. May have bit off more than I can chew. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. I HAVE TO WORK TO PAY FOR AN AP EXAM (100 FUCKING DOLLARS) AND TO PURCHASE MY OWN BDAY GIFTS (sEPT 21 BBY. 16 YRS OLD) AND DRIVERS ED. IDK WHAT TO DO ANYMORE. I have basically lost control of my life, and scheduling is out of my hands. Here is what you can do to help the war effort. Email me at zykynianwinds and bitch me out. I would say reveiw, but... I would rather be bitched out in a pm.**

**Anyways to the chapter...**

**BUT WAIT!1!1 **

**Soundtrack of the Day- Songs by Veela, Dave from , NLJ, Ephixa, Korn, and Arctic Monkeys. Plus Life is Strange soundtrack...**

_**Zelda**_

I follow Link's gaze as he looks towards the doorway of the small diner, and realize why he is glaring.  
Ganon, followed by Majora, Zant, and Ghirahim, comes walking through the door of the diner.  
'Wasn't he literally just in detention?' I sign as fast as I could to Link, sliding closer to the wall to avoid being seen by Ganon.  
'He was, wasn't he. Probably threatened the teacher. Or it was just for last period...' He goes to continue signing, but instead get's cut off by Sheik.  
"What are you guys looking at? You look like you both saw a ghost," Sheik looks behind him, and quickly snaps his head back towards us. "Or Ganon. He won't cause trouble here, right? I mean, this is a public place..."  
Malon looks at him and laughs, really, really loud. "This is GANON you are talking about, Sheik. He doesn't care about anything but causing trouble and..." Her voice trails off, and she looks behind Sheik.  
Ganon is standing right there, his horde of horrible assholes standing around him.  
"You wanna do something about that girl of your's Sheik? 'Cuz if she is sayin' shit, and you do not stop it, I will,'' He says, laughing. He turns his head towards Link and I, and glares. "Do not even think I forgot about you two lovebirds. Going on a double date with the mute, the homo and his whore 'girlfriend', right? How cute," His group of personified trash laughs. ''You would probably have more fun with more... mature people like us,'' He finishes, grabbing his crotch to prove his point.  
Link taps my shoulder, and begins signing so fast that I can barely read it. He is furious. His usually calm eyes are filled with rage, and he looks like he is about to hit something with a baseball bat. Multiple times.

_**Link**_

'Tell that asshole to go fuck himself. Anally. With. A. Cactus. Have his buddies watch it, since they would probably like it. Or get jealous of the cactus, considering that it would have bigger pricks then them,' I begin signing an extremely long string of insults, and Zelda can barely keep up.  
I'm shaking in anger. Zelda does not deserve this treatment, and neither do Sheik or Malon.  
I continue signing, and Ganon reaches to my left hand, grabbing two of my fingers, pulling them violently to the side. I hear them snap, and I lose control of those fingers.  
I can't scream in pain. I can't yell a curse word to alert the staff. I can just sit here in agony, clutching my two broken fingers, crying in pain.  
Ganon leaves, his groupies following him, all laughing hysterically. At my pain.

**reuploaded after the great html incident of September 27th **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** A/N-So hey. Long time no read. or smthn. Uhhh... I have just been really fucking busy with school, parents, and romance. Or lack of. It really sucks, being a teen with no money who has a date to a dance, and said date is going through the I will never love again phase of a breakup, and knows that one teen fanfic writer likes her. I digress. I have a disgusting lack of internet atm, so this may be posted months after I write it (being 10-15 and 10-16). Unless the rare event where I put this on a flash drive and leave the house occurs, or my parents pay the FUCKING BILL, there may be a large hiatus. So, onto the hospital where Lonk from Pennsylvania is getting his fingers fixed...**

**Wait... I live in PA... *drives to Lonk's house* **

**Soundtrack of the day- Broadway Homestuck, Libera Me From Hell (Gurren Lagann), Resonance (Soul Eater), Crossing Field (SAO), and the typical NLJ, Veela, Boyinaband, My Chemical Romance, ect**

_**A new challenger appears... Sheik**_

The waiting room of the ER is almost empty. An elderly couple fill two chairs, but other than that, nobody is here. Other than us, that is.  
Twenty minutes pass, and they get Link into one of the rooms, although only after lots of explaining by Zelda, who has seemingly memorized Link's medical info.  
After a nurse takes his blood pressure and pulse, she orders an immediate x-ray, and we all sit down, with Link on the bed, Zelda in one of the chairs, and Malon and I in the same chair, her on my lap.  
"So uhhh... How do you know Link's medical information so well?" I ask my sister, attempting to break the silence.  
"I can't be a good translator if I can't read his hands, or if he is incapacitated, so if he cannot say his medical info, I will for him. Simple, really," She replies, answering why she knows, but not how. "I spent a few days last summer studying it, and it is also in my phone. Just to be safe, ya know?"  
I nod, and the perfect opportunity to lighten the mood comes up. "But what will he do when he is older, in college or whatever? Or after college? Do you plan to live with him his whole life?" Her face turns red, and surprisingly, so does Link's. I laugh, as does Malon, who up to this point has been silent.  
"I-it's not like that!" Zelda stammers, obviously embarrassed. I may have hit a nerve.  
Surprisingly, Malon joins in on the teasing. "Is Zelda telling the truth, or is she just a little tsundere? I vote on tsun tsun," she laughs, smiling innocently.  
Just before my beloved sibling can reply, the nurse comes in the take Link for his x-rays, and asks for Zelda to go as well, leaving Malon and I alone.

_**Malon**_

Zelda and Link leave the hospital room, abandoning Sheik and I to an awkward silence, and neither of us do anything to break it for quite a while. That is until Sheik speaks up.  
"Hey Malon... can you get off my lap? I need to stretch my legs..." He asks nervously, as if trying to word it in a way that couldn't be taken offensively.  
"Of course. And no need to be so cautious with your wording. We ARE friends after all," I say, sighing and hopping off his lap. "And... uhh... I'm sorry for saying shit that caused Gannon to notice us..."  
The man whose lap I had just occupied gets up and stretches for a moment before addressing me. "It would have been worse if you hadn't. He would started throwin' food and other things at us to get us angry. Don't worry about it. And about what he said... What he said about you wasn't true. You are not a whore," He stares me directly in the eyes when he says this, his red eyes helping put the emphasis into the last part.  
"What about the girlfriend part?" I ask innocently, seeing an opportunity to lighten the mood. "Was that true?"  
Sheik's face now has a slight blush on it, but he does a good job of hiding his embarrassment. "Well, the way I see it, it can be, if you so wish," He replies, ever so calmly.  
I smile, and nod quietly. His facade breaks, and he doubles over, laughing.  
"That was the hardest thing I have ever done..." He manages to choke out in between laughs. I break out in laughter as well. After a few minutes, we calm down.  
"So... Are we a thing now?" I inquire, grinning slightly. I already know the answer, but I need the confirmation.  
This time, he nods quietly, sitting back in the chair we had been sharing just a few moments ago. I go to sit on his lap, and pause. "Is it alright if I sit on your lap? It's hella comfy,"  
Once again, another nod. This time, instead of being awkward and stiff sitting down, we both get in a more comfortable position, half cuddling, half not.  
And that is when the silent one and his speaker return.

_**Zelda**_

Link and I walk in, Link's fingers put back in place and in a cast, only to see Malon and my brother getting real cozy. Sighing, I slip a few rupees in to Link's cast, shaking my head in disbelief. They actually got together after the whole Gannon debacle.  
After a few minutes of legendarily awkward silence, the nurse comes to give Link his discharge papers, asking for his signature.  
"Hey Link... how are you gonna sign it? Aren't you left handed..." I begin, only to see how quickly he signed it with his right hand.  
'A...m...b...i...d...e...x...t...r...i...o...u...s...' He signs with much difficulty, used to using two hands. The month he has to wear that cast is going to be hell for him, I already can tell.  
Suddenly, he brings out his phone and begins typing sporadically. A voice begins speaking, and saying that he (Link) has a text-to-speech program on his phone, but he never really uses it.  
"It is kind of a pain in the ass," It says, robotic and stiff. He continues typing, and the words are heard soon after. "I am in fact, ambidextrous. I prefer using my left hand, but if I must, I will use my right. As for this annoyingly monotone voice, I will adjust it later. When we get home,"  
Malon gets up, Sheik following soon after, and we leave the hospital, me once again on Link's lap.  
I don't mind this time, however.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eiiiiiiiight**

** A/N- So... I have decided that this will be the final chapter, and I will retire from writing fanfiction after this.**

**Is what I **_**would**_** say, were that true. I have decided to try to make this chapter longer, as I have spent the past week writing a speech on why video games should be considered a form of art for English 11, and I need to get the whole fallacy-minded writing out of my head. I hate speeches. I even had to deliver it, and I guess I spoke too quickly... Oh well.  
I hope to get internet soon, so I can reply to more of your reviews.**

** When we last left our lovely protagonists, Link had broken fingers, a text-to-speech program, and Sheik and Malon got together...**

** SOUNDTRACK!- Sorry For Being a Closet Otaku- Megpoid GUMI, Dancer in the Dark- Megurine Luka, Servant of Evil/Daughter of Evil- Kagamine Twins, more vocaloid songs...**

**Soundtrack of the (2nd) Day- MCR, FFVII Guitar Covers, Evanescence, Billy Talent, Arctic Monkeys, NonelikeJoshua, Boyinaband, Veela, Garbage, Soundgerden, Foo Fighters, Falling in Reverse, Deadmau5, and Foster the People...**

_**Link **_

__The ride home from the hospital was filled with an awkward silence. Zelda was on my lap, and was too embarrassed to talk, I could not get my phone out to 'speak' without shiting around and making Zelda's position even more awkward, and the newly formed couple just kept whispering annoyingly to each other.  
Just as we pull in to the garage, Zelda speaks up.  
"Got anything to share with the class?" She asks sarcastically, opening the door and hopping off my lap. I follow soon after, landing next to Zelda.  
"I was just telling Malon how nice she looks today, like any good boyfriend should. Any good partner, actually. Why weren't you whispering sweet nothings into Link's ear? I mean, you guys are practically dating, right?" Sheik replies, smiling widely.  
Zelda gets really mad at this, but doesn't return with another insult. She instead heads up the stairs to the floor we live on, giving Sheik a glare of death the entire time.  
We arrive at the doors to our respective apartments, and Sheik invites everyone inside the one he and Zelda share. I throw my bags inside my apartment quickly, and folow the Harkinian siblings into their home.  
I sit on the couch next to Zelda, and get my phone prepared so that I can 'talk'. Sheik walks into the kitchen, presumably to get drinks of make a snack, and Malon follows him to 'help out', and that leads to the most awkward silence between Zelda and I.  
I decide to mess around with the voice settings on the text-to-speech app, typing random things in and changing the voice. I decide to use the most obnoxious voice possible- a high-pitched, slowed-down version of the Sheikian accent.  
"Hi I'm Sheik. I like gaming and running from things. I have a girlfriend, but that is to keep the fact that I like Link hidden. My sister is infinitely better than me. I am a track superstar, but the only reason I joined was because Link thought I would be good at it. Did I mention that my sister is cooler than I am?" The program makes my mocking even more hilarious than I had expected. Zelda bursts out laughing, making me jump. I hear Malon laughing from the kitchen, but what makes this moment better is when Sheik walks in.  
He has the most pissed off look, however, he is also trying not to laugh. "What the fuck did you just say about me? I will have you know that I am way cooler than Zelda. I mean, how can she be cooler than me?" She's a fucking weeb!"  
If I could laugh out loud, I would. Instead, I settle for the electronic version, and follow up with more insults.  
"Hahahahaha. So, you get defensive about me calling your sister cooler than you, but not about how you have a crush on me? I mean, Sheik, you know I swing both ways but, you DO have a girlfriend,"  
He grins, and I know exactly what he is about to say. Thank the goddesses that Malon walks in, still laughing.  
"Do an impression of Zelda now! Do it!" She commands, laughing her ass off.  
I nod, adjusting the speed of the accent slightly, but not much.

_**Zelda**_  
"Hi, I'm Zelda. I am smarter and pretierer than everyone in this universe. I like books and reading and drawing and anime. I am so kawaii that I really should not hang out with these bakas! Except Link, he's such a stud! I'm so much better than my too-good-to-learn-sign-language brother, Sheik! Even Malon knows sign language! Welp, I should go study and dream about senpai noticing me!" the stupid computer program spouts off, leaving me red in the face, and slightly angry.  
To my side, Sheik and Malon have taken their places on the loveseat, and are about to die of laughter. I hope they do. Link is sort of sitting next to me, curled up in a defensive ball, shaking as if he were laughing. He unclurls, and types fast.  
"Hey y'all, my name's Malon!" Oh god. The most stereotypical southern Hyrulean accent I have ever heard plays from the speakers in Link's phone, and I brace myself for oncoming hilarity. "I'm a country gurl who loves riding horses and riding Sheik. When I'm not riding stallions, I like watching shitty shows, like Hyrulean Idol, or watching anime with my bff Zelda. My family produces the best milk products in all of Hyrule, Lorule, Termina and the surrounding territories. I like singing, but even Link, who can't speak, is better at it than I am! I have had a shrine to Sheik in my room since I met him, and have killed each of his girlfriends or crushes. Except Link, since he is the coolest! Well, I must go, 'cause it is time to milk the cows and Sheik. Bye!"  
"Holy shit. That was savage," I manage to say in between laughs, looking at the lovebirds in the other seat. Malon is beet red, and Sheik is getting up.  
He strolls over to Link, and high-fives him, laughing. Malon is still blushing, but she demands that Link do an impression of himself.  
"Another time. I am actually kinda tired. They put me on some decently strong medications..." He types, reseting the voice, making it boring and monotonous again. "Sheik, remember to wrap it before you tap it. Malon, stop drugging Sheik, he's willing now. And Zelda, if they get busy, feel free to come to my apartment,"  
He just couldn't resist getting a few more insults in before leaving, could he?

**A/N Ahahahaha End of the chapter yup mhm yessireee. JK Merry xmas, happy holidays, ect. Have some more content!**

_**Zelda  
**_ He exits the apartment, leaving Malon, Sheik and I in silence. The other two seem to be in shock from Link's parting message, so I turn on the TV and lie down on the couch.  
"You do have protection though, right Sheik?" I unfortunately overhear Malon whisper into my brother's ear.  
I turn the TV up, hoping to drown out the entire conversation that is going on.  
"Don't worry Malon, I do. We're fine, should we decide to," Sheik says at a volume I just pick up. I should cut my ears off. That would work. And bleach my brain.  
"AND ON THAT NOTE, I am going to go watch anime. Any more of this and I may just take Link up on his offer. I don't need to know about my brother and my best friend having sex. Okay, thanks," I say quickly, getting up.  
"You're just jealous that I can do the man I have had a crush on, if I so wish. Unless you and Link are getting it on without our knowledge, that is," Malon says, sticking her toungue at me.  
"Shut up farm girl. I don't like Link like that!" I blush, and both of the newly-formed couple glare at me. "At least, not that much," More staring. "Okay fine, I am like, head-over-heels for the kokiri-kid. Okay? Happy?" They both nod. "Well, either way, you two have been together for like, four hours tops. Even if you have been basically together for about 8 months... I'm going to bed. Bye!"  
I rush off to my room before they can get another retort in, close the door, and lock it behing me, before changing into my pajamas and going to bed.

**A/N- Okay. Actual end of chapter here. The main heroine has admitted her love for our courageous hero? How will things progress?  
Anyways. I have been contemplating putting lemon/smut/nsfw content in this story for a while now, but I personally want to hear from you guys on that regards. I might make it just AO3 exclusive or exclusive depending on the answers. It depends. I have it M-rated JUST-IN case. Get it, cuz that's my name?  
Anyways (x2 Combo), tell me in the reviews if y'all want it or not, and I may put it in. I may put it in either way, but I don't want to alienate you guys. I mean, IDK how many of you should even be reading an M-rated story, but W/e.**

**Love you all. Happy Holidays, And here's to the New Year!  
WAIT OH SHIT FIRST ANNIVERSARY OH NOOOOOOOOOO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chaptero Nine (Writen on 24-JAN-16) (Posted 7-MAR-16)**

**A/N- From now on, I shall put the date that the chapters are written on next to the chapter. Why? Reasons. At this point, I have not had internet nor have actually updated in 15 weeks. I am still alive, however. I think.  
Anyways, I have a new story up (At the time of posting). A Log Horizon fic. Read it, maybe?  
Also, this fic now has a subtitle: In Which RaineyDais Ship Baits The Zelink Fans.  
Soundtrack of The Day- Usual shit, NLJ and the likes. Along with Panic! At The Disco. YEa.**

_**Link**_**  
**After two and a half weeks of awkwardly using a text-to-speech program, I finally can remove the splint-cast thing.  
'Thanks Malon. You are a great friend. It was nice of you to bring me to get the cast removed. It is a shame that the others couldn't come, however,' I sign, hopping out of the truck and glad that I can use my fingers.  
"Yeah whatever. Compliment me when I do shit for ya. I see how it is. And it does suck that Sheik and Zel couldn't come. I can't see my man, and you can't have Zelda on your lap. Seriously though, fairy boy, you two need to stop beating around the bush and just get together already. The tension is killing me," She laughs, shaking her head.  
'Fairy boy, really? You still insist on calling me that?' In fifth grade, I was obsessed with the legends of the various heroes- especialy the Hero of Time. One of the stories said he was mute, like me. I, being a delusional ten year old, believed that I would get a fairy and become a hero. I met Malon around that time. She was the only one who called me fairy boy, but it's been her nickname for me ever since.  
'I mean, seriously. It's been six years. Please for the love of the goddesses, stop,'  
"Where's the fun in that, Link? Besides, I only call you it when it is just the two of us, which is not that often, might I remind you," She says, opening the door to my apartment. "And, seriously though, what _is_ the deal with you and Zelly. I mean, even Gannondick can tell that you two like each other, and he doesn't have any emotions! Either you two are really fucking oblivious to love, or just stubborn. I am guessing stubborn," She tears into me, plopping on the couch.  
'No, I just don't like her, and she does not like me. Simple as that,' I sign back, sitting in my recliner. I turn the TV on, and relax.  
"Bullshit you don't like her. I see the way you look at her. And the way she looks at you. You two are so fucking stupid I swear. If you were any thicker, you would be at the ranch being milked," Wow that is harsh.  
'Speaking of the ranch, have you asked your dad if I could work there? I kinda need a job so that I don't have to live off of the money my parents left me before they bailed,' I sign quickly, desperate to change the subject.  
"Actually, I have. He said that you could work there, but only if you could handle Epona, the onery pony that likes nobody except me. Your work is cut out for you, really. You may end up injured. You did change the subject awfully fast though. I mean what is the worst thing that could happen? Zelda rejecting you? She told Sheik and I that she liked you the day you got that cast. Just fucking ask her out you whore. Or I will do it for you," She glares at me, trying to get her point across.  
'Yeah, whatever. I'm going to bed. Lock the door on your way out please. Bye,' I sign, annoyed with her nagging. I love Malon like a sister, but she gets really fucking annoying when she nags.  
I walk into my room, close the door and lay in my bed. After half an hour of lying there, sleep comes, and with it, the dreams of Zelda.

_**Zelda  
**_Sheik and I get out of class, and we immediantly sprint for the buses. We both have the same idea- the faster we get there, the easier it is to avoid Gannondorf.  
We manage to avoid him this time, but only narrowly. Safe on the bus, Sheik and I begin talking.  
"So, sad that Link wasn't at school? Miss your boy toy?" He begins, immediantly beginning to tease me. "I know I missed Malon. But that's only natural right? Missing those you love?"  
I sigh. "Sheik. Shut up. Please," I get enough of this from Gannondouche.  
"Nah. I mean, you did admit to liking him. He would be perfect for you! I mean, he would always give you the silent treatment, but still. You wouldn't be able to hear him bitch, and he would never talk your ears off. A perfect person for you!" He keeps going.  
"Sheik. Shut your face until we get home, please,"  
"I don't think I will. you are my sister, it is fun teasing you. And besides, you will probably go in your room and fall asleep. no fun in teasing a sleeping person," he complains, but he does leave me alone, so I'll take the win now.  
He was right of course. As soon as I got home, I went straight to my room, and fell asleep, thinking of the person I harbor feelings for.  
'I love you, Link,' I whisper, before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N 2 and Knuckles- Okay so Spectria will not be posted until I figure out how to write that shit. Srry fam. And apologies for the bad quality. Needed to finish while i still had data cuz #updatingviamobilehotspot. also, fun fact. every chapter is typed in comic sans**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X (Written 28-Mar-2016)**

**A/N: Okay so like, Fire Emblem Fates came out and yeah. That justifies itself. In total, I have put at least 100 hours into all thre routes, grinding for supports and DLC missions, ECT. Oh yeah I have a 3ds now. I play FE Fates, Pokemon Y and sometimes Sm4sh. My friend code will be on my profile. Maybe. IDK.  
In other news, I am cancelling all updates on OOTS, my RWBY story, until further notice. I will rewrite it on a later date. I /may/ also rewrite this at some point in time, so yeah.  
Also no LH fic yet so RIP  
Soundtrack of the Day(s)- Sixx AM, Panic!, FOB, Nirvana and Veela. (I highly suggest listening to Nirvana's cover of David Bowie's "The Man Who Sold The World". Its p good. As is "Long Drive Home" by Lin, featuring Veela. V good.)  
**

_**Link**_

_"Link!" She yells, from outside the now-flaming circle. I shout what seems to be her name back, but I can't understand what it was.  
I turn to face the giant beast. It swings it's large arm at me, and in an attempt to lessen the blow, I raise the Sword of Evil's Bane. The attempt was futile, however, as the force of the hit knocks the sword over the wall of fire. I turn back to look at what was the Evil King, only to be hit by the unholy monstrosity.  
"Link!" She yells once again, unable to help.  
I attempt to rise, but the beast in now standing over me. As the demon laughs, it reaches out and grabs me, preparing to-  
_I wake up in a cold sweat, shaking and breathing heavily.  
_Why do these nightmares keep occurring? _I ask myself, crawling out of my bed. I look towards the clock, the numbers I can just make out in the dark- 5:46 AM.  
I walk to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. _It's way too late to go back to sleep. I have to be up in twenty minutes anyways. Might as well hop in the shower... _ I think to myself, gulping down the drink.  
As I walk to the bathroom to start my shower, I hear a knock on my door. _Who the hell could be knocking on my door this early in the morning?_  
I check the peephole, to find the perpetrator to be the person I would have least suspected- one Zelda Harkinian, still in her pajamas.  
I grab a notecard from beside my door (Used for these exact incidents, since I can't call out to the visitor), and write a short message on it.  
'Let me put pants on- Link'  
I slid the note under the door, knocking at the bottom to draw her attention there.  
"Hurry up. I need to talk," She says, her voice shaking a tiny bit.  
I rush to my room, putting on the first pair of sweatpants I could find, and hustle back to open the door for the early-morning guest.

_**Zelda**_

The door opens, and I see a very messy-looking Link. His hair is a bird's nest, his face and body slicked with moisture.  
"You just get out of the shower or something, Link?" I ask, following him into his home. He turns to face me and shakes his head. He looks shaken up, like how I must appear to him. 'Just woke up. Nightmares and all that,' He signs to me, and I nod. "Me too,"  
'Is that why you want to talk?' I simply nod. 'Tell me what the dream included, then,'  
"I was standing outside of a firey circle. There were two things inside the circle. A person wearing green, funny-looking clothes, and a gigantic monster," I begin recounting the dream, and Link looks at me, and his face is very pale.  
'Let me guess. You tell this person's name, and they yell yours. You can't seem to make out the name you yelled, however. The beast knocks a sword out of the person's hands, and knocks him down as well. You yell out his name, and he gets killed by the beast,' He signs quickly, his hands shaking somewhat.  
"Yeah, that's exactly what happens. How did you know?" I ask, confused as all hell.  
'I have the same dream, except I am in the circle, fighting the demon. The girl in the dream yells my name. It usually ends before the demon kills me,' His signing is slowing down a bit, but his shakiness increases.  
"Is that why you woke up this early? Did you have the same dream?"  
He simply nods, and walks to the kitchen, pulling out two mugs and some hot chocolate mix. I laugh.  
"You realize that it is the middle of September, right? It is still way too warm to drink hot chocolate," I tease him, my voice still unsteady.

_**Link**_  
'It helps me feel better. I'm making you a cup too, as it may have the same results,' I sign, pouring the milk into the cups and putting them both into the microwave.  
I move back to the couch, sitting by Zelda.  
'Why do we have these dreams? Why do we have the exact same one?'  
"I don't know, Link. I wish I did, but I just... don't. It scares me. Even moreso, now that I know that the green-clad man is you. It's so horriffic," She starts shaking even harder than she was before, and I reach over to grab her hand, before hesitating.  
_What if she get's the wrong idea? _ I think to myself, before shaking my head. _She's fucking crying, dude. I think she'll understand.  
_I grab her hand, and squeeze it. And now I can't tell her it's going to be okay. I can't sign with one hand, at least not efficiently.  
She smiles at me, before raising her arms and hugging me.  
"I'm so happy that you're here right now, Link,"  
I wrap my arms around her, and hug her tightly.  
And then her brother walks in.

_**Sheik  
**_I knew something was up when Zel wasn't in her bed this morning. I thought that, you know, she would be in the bathroom or something. But nope. No twin sister in the bathroom. Or kitchen.  
What I wasn't prepared for, however was this scene I had just walked in on. Seeing Link, sweaty and shirtless, hugging my sister, who is in her pajamas, with both of their hairs messy as hell, is not something I would have imagined seeing on a monday morning.  
"Okay, what the actual HELL?" I shout, more than just startled. "What the FUCK have you two been doing? I mean, seriously?"  
Zelda jumps up, letting go of Link. "It's not what it looks like, Sheik. I swear!" She says. Link just sighs and shakes his head, moving towards the kitchen.  
"I never would have figured that you would be sneaking out of our apartment to go and visit Link. And seriously, Link, did you seriously fuck my sister? Like, really man. I understand that Malon and I were pushing you two to get together, but that's just low," I turn to Link, and began bitching at him. "What the hell caused you to randomly do this?"  
"Sheik, shut up! When I said it wasn't what it looked like, I meant it," Zelda snaps at me. A beep is heard from the kitchen, and after a few minutes of silence, Link appears in the living room with two cups of _something_. He hands one to Zelda, and offers me the other.  
"Thanks," I mutter, still fuming. I take a sip to identify the mystery drink, and to my surprise, it's hot chocolate.  
Link goes back to the kitchen, presumably to make another cup for him, since he gave me the other cup. I suddenly feel a lot more guilty for flipping out on him.  
"Look Sheik, I had a nightmare, okay? It was a terribly horrifying one, and for whatever reason, I was compelled to come talk to Link about it. He was already up, since he also had a nightmare. The same one, I might add, but from a different perspective. I had a breakdown, and he was comforting me. Nothing more, nothing less," Zelda explains.  
I now feel like a total asshole. "Why did you come to Link instead of me? I mean, we are twins, albiet somehow our skin colors and eye colors are way different, but still. We tell eachother everything, remember?" Link returns from the kitchen with this, another mug of hot chocolate in his hand.  
"I don't know Sheik. Maybe the fact that we had the same dream has something to do with it? I don't know," She says. Looking at Link, who just shrugs.  
Link signs something to Zelda, who blushes and nods. "Link needs to go shower. As should we. It _is _a school day after all," She states, getting up. "He also says that you owe him for the drink,"  
"Not fair! He gave you one for free!" I protest.  
"_I_ was an invited guest, who was having a nervous breakdown. _You_ burst in here, and started bitching him out. Now go hop in the shower, you idiot,"  
"Fair enough, _mom_," I mutter, but I still obey her, running back to our appartment to bathe.

**A/N- Okay so yeah. The dream sequence is from OOT, the final boss battle. It basically goes that way, except when G-Dorf (or just G in this case) hit Link and knocks him away. And then kills him. And I wonder who the reincarnation of G-Dork is in this story... such a mystery...**


	11. Not a chapter

**_Hey guys, Jay/Justin/RaineyDais here. This is just a slight update as to the "progress" I have made with the new chapter. _**

**_Literally no progress, but i am rewriting the story, starting with a new chapter 1 (completely new, not just a rewrite!) that will be going in depth as to how Zelda and Link met, and their childhoods together. I figure that if I do this, the story (and my writing skills) will improve. _**

**_As far as update speed, well, you know better than to trust me saying that I will update more often. Being a senior in highschool is kinda a bitch, especially with all the drama surrounding me right now, but w/e. I am also working on a (50% less edgy!) novel, set in space. I hope it will turn out well, as it will (probably) be a large fuckking book. _**

**_Well, I gotta go. SC2 is calling my name, and I have to get ready for school. _**

**_3 ya guys-_**

**_Jay_**

**_ps- yall will love chapter 1 v2.0.1 its adorable._**


	12. Chapter 12

**FINAL A/N OF THE STORY YALL!  
SO THE STORY IS NOW ABANDONED (THIS VERSION ANYWAYS!) **

s/12342229/1/Silence-is-Golden

**THAT IS THE NEW VERSION OF THE STORY. lOVE YA GUYS, SEE YA THERE!**


End file.
